Undercover
by Physie Petrova
Summary: Elena Gilbert is a cop/detective looking after her 15 year old son in New York. She has to work with her annoying, womaniser, co-worker Damon Salvatore. They are working on an unsolvable case. But why is Elena trying to make them not solve the case. What is Elena hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**Undercover. **

**Summary: Elena Gilbert is a cop/detective looking after her 15 year old son in New York. She has to work with her annoying, womaniser, co-worker Damon Salvatore. They are working on an unsolvable case. But why is Elena trying to make them not solve the case. What is Elena hiding?**

**Elena is 29 years old Damon is 31. Elena's son is named Jay she had him at 14 and he is 15 years old.**

**Elena's brothers:**

**Tyler 29 Elena's older twin.**

**Jeremy and Kol 19 un-identical twins.**

**Jesse 24 half-brother.**

**Josh 21 he's gay.**

**Luke 27 he's gay half-brother.**

**Klaus and Rebekah 28 step brother and sister.**

**Elijah 30 step brother.**

**Finn 35 Elena's uncle in law.**

**Isobel is Elena's mom.**

* * *

My name is Elena Gilbert-Mikaelson, I am 29 years old and a detective working for the NYPD, but in the force I'm knows as Elena Petrova, fake identity. My dad's name is Grayson Gilbert and was married to my step mom Miranda they got divorced. My real mom is named Isobel Fleming-Petrova. I had a child when I was 14 years old he is now 15 years old and his name is jay. I had him with my high school best friend to boyfriends Aaron Whitmore. My dad is gay and happily married to a guy named Mikael Mikaelson, what a name right. That's why I have a double hyphen name. Also I have 8 brothers and 1 step sister. What? you may be thinking. There's the youngest Jeremy and Kol who are 19 and un-identical twins. Josh who is 21 and is gay himself, they all come from Miranda Somers. My dad's ex-wife and high school sweet heart they got divorced one he finally admitted to himself he was gay. Josh actually looks a lot like me and my older twin Tyler. Jesse is 27 and Luke who is 24 and is also gay come from 2 different woman one night stands, so they are my half-brothers. Then there are my step brothers who are from England. Klaus is 28 and had a twin sister Rebekah and finally Elijah who is 30. Mikael also has a brother who is called Finn and is 35 years old.

There's a reason why I went into this police for to protect my family. Why you ask. The Gilbert's-my family are the most successful crime family in America and the Mikaelson's are the most successful crime family and business owners in England. I work in one of New York's best police stations with my best friend from collage Caroline Forbes she actually got me the job because her mom is the captain at that precinct. I live in a beautiful suite apartment not far from the station. _(A/N: copy the description at the bottom, or click the link on my profile)._

(Everyone at the station/precinct, know Elena is private about her life they hardly know anything about her, people only know her dad is gay, she has a son and brothers, one is her twin but they haven't seen any of her family or so they don't know how many brothers she has).

* * *

post/93023289562.

Reviews makes me you care and if you have any questions just review or inbox me.


	2. Chapter 2

The guy who plays jay is Jakub Gierszal.

Please follow me as an author and read my other fan fictions.

* * *

I walk tiredly into the police station in Brooklyn and sit at my desk which was right across from Damon Salvatore, admittedly the hottest guy in the precinct but he's also a jerk. I sign when I sit down in my chair.

"Oof, you don't look so good" I look up to see Damon Salvatore smirking at me. I narrow my eyes at him "it wouldn't have to do with the fact that you're primary on the Mikaelson case or it's known as the unsolvable case… you know if you're tired of it I could become primary" I shake my head "just saying" Damon holds his hand up in the air.

When it's lunch time, I and Caroline but decide to stay and it in the beak room because we both are working on hard cases. Me and Caroline sit down at the corner table in the break room. Placing down our pasta salads while, other cops and detectives chattered around us.

"So how was your hot date last night?" Caroline smiled.

"Ugh awful in the middle of the date I got called in here about the Mikaelson case and then I had to go back home to find out that Jay is sick and that same day he got into a fight" I sighed as Caroline looked down nervously and guiltily.

"It's like you're living a double life" Caroline said weirdly, she coughed which I thought was weird "so is he ok?"

"Yeah I heard a bully was picking on one of his friends, I think it was a girl. Anyway he won the fight and later on he just threw up because of one of my brothers is training to be a chef and made him lunch to try, did not go well" I answered taking a sip of my drink.

"How did you know he won?"

"The principle got a video of it and showed me the video of the fight. He kicked the shit out of the guy can't blame him. Even though Jay is the most popular guy in his school he stands up for people and doesn't like bullies."

"Kind of like those popular high school kids off 21 Jump Street who believe in saving the world and stuff. If I recall you telling me that you were the same when you was younger" they both laughed. "So the date was cut short are you going to see him again? It must be hard having a relationship and a 15 year old son who scares the guys away" Caroline babbled.

"Caroline takes a breather please. No I don't have a date with him again. But yeah it's hard to have a relationship when you're working in any force really, detectives, cops, fire fighters, doctor" I sighed "especially for me because I also have a 15 year old son. I can't have one night stands or flings or even a relationship. I need a man who can accept the fact that I won't be spending that much time with him, that I will be working or spending time with my son. That's another thing I need a guy that will be ok with me having a son and spending time with him."

"Well at least Jay has your brothers, male role models, for him. You know you should date a doctor, I'm sure most of them love kids, they are busy like us and most of them are hot. You know I should date a doctor too. Oh actually a fire fighter because they have more time on their hands, hopefully at night" Caroline and I laughed "Caroline you have a boyfriend."

"I know, I was just kidding 'Lena."

"Anyway if you need any help of the case you're doing just ask, I have got time because I'm the primary on the Mikaelson case" I yawned. "You ok?"

"Yeah just tired from yesterday."

* * *

**The night before.**

_I knock and walk into Captain Forbes office, to see Damon standing in front of the desk. He turns around to look at me and smirks. "Nice dress Elena" however I just roll my eyes and fake smile "thanks. So what's this about?"_

_"Damon thinks he has some leads on the Mikaelson crime family. You are the primary on this case and always will be. So obviously I had to tell you about this. Also I think you will need to change because Caroline had just finishes the Ben Mckittrick case so you and Caroline need to go and arrest them since you are doing the case with her"_

_I changed and went over to Caroline's desk and knocked on it. "Your mom said you finished the Mckittrick case so were going on there now you ready?" Caroline nodded her head. After that Elena came back to the station to pick up her dress and also to talk to Damon. Once she was about to go she went over to Damon's desk._

_"What the hell Damon?" I say sternly. "What?"_

_"The Mikaelson case or its known as the unsolvable case. I'm the primary on that case, you should have came to me first, but mostly you shouldn't have been investigating it without my consent" cross my arms over my chest and he just shrugs and carry on typing in the computer._

_End of flash back._

* * *

I have noticed Caroline has been acting weird lately and has not been hanging out with me as much. I know she has new boyfriend, maybe its him. I snap out of my thought when I hear my name being called "Elena! Hey" I shake my head to see Caroline raised eye brows "sorry" I apologise and clear my throat "do you want to go to a club to night?" Caroline nodded and smiled as I asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a short chapter. Just and update I won't be updating for the next two weeks because onn the 11th August it's my birthday and two days after that I have to go to hospital**** and I have stuff going on in those weeks.**

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I asked Caroline to go to a club today because I wanted to find out why she was acting so weird the past couple of weeks and today I mean what did 'it's like you're living a double life mean'? I also want to find out about her new boyfriend. I curl my hair and get dressed into my strapless medium blue dress that has a push up bra in it and matching heels grabbing my back purse that had diamonds on it. I walk out of my room and look over the balcony to the living room seeing jay and his friends I head a couple of them say "your mom's hot", "I would date your mom" and jay telling them to shut up I walk down the stairs "wow Miss Gilbert" once of them say "please call me Elena."

"Yeah you look beautiful mom" jay gets off the couch, hugs me and kisses her cheek, after his friends complement me and I thank them "why are you going to a club?" jay asked.

"Caroline has a secret and I'm going to get it out of her, everyone knows she's a horrible drunk liar… so don't get in any trouble" I point my finger at them.

I pick Caroline up at her apartment for her to be wearing a green dress and black heels. We arrive at my step sisters club which is called 'becks'. Me and Caroline walk in order our drinks and sit at the bar "ok Elena why did you really bring me here? I have a boyfriend you know that and you don't find a boyfriend at a club."

"You did" I state. "Well…just answer my question."

"I was hoping you would have a few more drink in you to ask you. But what is going on with you. Caroline you have been distant lately, plus I want to know about your boyfriend" Caroline looks down "Caroline what's going on tell me."

* * *

"I can't tell you know, here. I need some air. I will be right back"

Caroline ran outside and scrolled to her contacts and called her boyfriend "hey Tyler…it's me Caroline. Elena is getting suspicious I'm going to tell her tonight."

Tyler sighed "yeah I was going to tell her soon. Love you bye."

"Bye." Caroline walks back into the club to see Damon and Elena talking.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

After Caroline left I hear a velvet voice behind me I turn around to see no other than Damon Salvatore. "Damon I would ask what you are doing here, but your reputation precedes you" I smile and he gives his signature smirk back to me "well I am with Alaric. But I should be asking you since 'I need a man who can accept the fact that I won't be spending that much time with him, that I will be working or spending time with my son'" my eyes widen "you heard that?" I gasp "all off it until you asked Caroline if she wanted to go to a club. How did you get in here is high profile?"

"I have connections, you?"

"So do I" I turn to look around the club to see Caroline walking into the club with a smile on her face "hey Damon" she greeted he said hello back. "Where's Alaric?" I asked looking around "I think I know where" Caroline pointed I saw Alaric with Jenna "That's Jenna, my brothers aunt, well my dad's ex-wife's sister."

Caroline left early to go to her boyfriends but said she will meet me back at my place to tell me everything. Me and Damon got chatting at one of the tables there's "why are you talking to me Damon? You could be talking to any girl in this club but you're talking to me" he smiles "you're not the worst company in the world Elena" I smile and replied with a hmm.

Elena was feeling slightly tipsy "did you know I am awesome at shot contests" Damon raises his eye brows "really?" Elena nods her head "yep. Well anything to do with drinking I'm the best at" Damon laughs and grabs Elena's hand "where we going?" Elena had to admit Damon's soft hand felt good. She had tingles in her hand because of it. 'Whoa I must be drunk' Elena thought.

"To do a shot contest" Damon and Elena went up to the bar with Damon suddenly shouted "who wants a shot contest?" lots of people cheered and gathered round the bar. With every round they did a couple of people won but Elena mostly won the rounds a woman next to Elena said "you should be on the floor" Elena scrunched up her face with Damon thought was adorable. "I'm not even drunk yet. Another round anyone" she looked over to Damon he was whipping his chin. Elena pouted "you need a bib" he laugh "sorry I can't unhinge my jaw like a snake." Elena randomly walked off and started dancing.

Elena felt someone behind her and put their hands on her hips, she began to press her ass again his crotch Elena turned around to see blue eyes it was Damon. Elena felt a surge of arousal go through her, Elena placed one hand on his shoulder and on his neck, and suddenly they crashed their lips onto each other's. "What are we doing?" Damon asked "I don't know but I like it" Elena and Damon ran to get a cab going to Damon's apartment. He stripped off all her clothes as she did to him and move their love making over to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not updating it's that I have been back at school and I have been in a writers block so some of my updating with be a little sketchy. But I will try to update on Monday's. **

* * *

_Caroline: why didn't you answer my calls or texts last night? Did you go home with a guy? Come over to my place later._

"Good morning, sunshine" Damon said in a sing song-y voice as Elena could feel his warm breath on her back. "Oh! Um, did I wake you?" Elena asked "no, I've been up for three hours."

"Really? Because you didn't say a word" Damon chuckled "neither did you" Elena cleared her throat "well, I didn't really have much to say. Last night was a mistake. We were drunk" Elena got up off the bed and reached down to get her panties and bra "so…maybe we should keep making mistakes? Big ones" Damon smirks and gets off the bed while Elena puts her underwear on. Elena turns around to see where her dress and heels are to see Damon standing in front her holding them. Elena laughs and shakes her head. "Seriously, Damon, put some clothes on, or at least get out of my way. I need to go."

"Your loss, I make one hell of a naked breakfast" Damon did that eye thing he normally does. Elena takes her clothes out of his hands and puts them on and grabs her purse and phone off the nightstand. As Elena was about to walk out of Damon's apartment her caught up with her "Elena wait" Elena noticed Damon had put on some baggy pants "what?" she asked. "You forgot something" before Elena could answer Damon's lips were planted on hers "that" he smirked. Elena then turned around walking out of her apartment. Elena's car was still at the bars car park so she called her driver to pick her up at Damon's apartment building.

Elena got back to her apartment which was on the top floor the elevator pinged and opened Elena stepped into her apartment and flushed with embarrassment to see Jay and her friends in the living room playing on the Xbox "I thought you guys would be playing this in the entertainment" she pointed to the flat screen "you had a good night mom?" Elena saw the looks his friends were giving her. Elena narrowed her eyes "oh I'm twenty nine, you guys are fifteen and sixteen, it's not like you lot don't do the same" Elena walks into her room, opened her door to her bathroom. She took a shower and put on black shorts and a blue vest top calling work saying she had food poisoning. Elena called Caroline to come over and to call in work saying the same thing.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

It was a big thing to invite Caroline over to my apartment. I don't really invite my friends around my place since it's full of family photos and some weapons here and there. Jay's friends are from other criminal families so they get it. I sent my driver to get my black Audi r8 from the garage and pick up Caroline. I had a chef I know to come over later to make dinner because I was going to invite my family and bonnie over. Jay and his friends were out I made a fruit salad for a snack. I was walking out of the kitchen when I heard the elevator ping and the elevator doors opened to reveal Caroline; she stepped out of the elevator looking round with a shocked expression on her face. "Wow this is…big" Caroline smiled and I laughed "so why didn't you answer my calls or texts last night?"

I sat down on the coach and Caroline did the same "I slept with Damon."

"What how did it happen?" I then proceeded to Caroline about my night, then in the morning.

"So why have you been acting weird these past couple of weeks?" "I have been dating a guy. He is amazing and funny, he treats me well and despite what people might think of him he wouldn't harm a fly."

"That's great except I'm confusion about what people might think about him part. So who is his?" Caroline looked down guiltily "it's your brother Tyler" I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out then Caroline started babbling "it's been going on for about eight months. I know that's a long time but we thought it would be weird because I'm one of your best friends and I understand if you don't want to talk to me…and wow this is a big apartment I can see why you wouldn't want be bring me here. Since you are really rich and are a mob family…is that your gun? Because you shouldn't just leave it on the side" I sighed "I'm fine with you and Tyler dating. But you shouldn't have kept it a secret and you now know about my family. You haven't told anyone because you can't" Caroline shook her head "I love Tyler Elena and I know my mom is head of the precinct but I wouldn't rat him or your family out. Plus I know if I do I know you could have people come after whoever I tell" Caroline laughed nervously.

"I'm having a family dinner tonight Jeremy is bringing his girlfriend over who is bonnie my best friend since we were babies. So that's tice that has happened now" Caroline gave me a nervous look "trust me I'm fine actually this is cool my two best friends are dating my brothers. Bonnie and Jeremy are engaged so she is going to me my sister in law."

Later that day Caroline goes home to run some errands and to see Tyler. My friend who is a chef is now in my kitchen preparing my family meal.

I looked through my contacts to see my twin Tyler's number and phoned him.

"Hey. Tell dad and the guys to meet up at my apartment today, I thought we could have a family dinner, I already talked to Jeremy he is bringing bonnie." I said.

Everybody came over after jay arrived home.

"Well you know I'm undercover, and I told you the case about us 'the Gilbert-Mikaelson case' well that guy at work I told you about Damon Salvatore someone found a lead about us and now he's working on the case."

"What?" Klaus asked. "How?" Elijah asked after him.

"Don't worry I insisted to work on the case with him, he's not going to figure us out" I said surely but on the inside the side I'm not showing them I'm worried. After dinner we were letting it settle down for desert the others were in different rooms but most of them were in the arcade room. I pulled Tyler to the side "hey Tyler can I talk to you" I ask.

"So what's u-" my twin couldn't finish because I cut him off angrily "you told Caroline about us did you" I stared at him "yes I did because I love her."

"She a cop, so am I but I'm undercover. She could have ratted us all out. We could be in prison right now."

"You've been friends with Caroline since collage. She's your best friend just like Bonnie" Tyler argued back.

"That's not the same Bonnie has been my best friend forever, and she's known our secret since high school "

"Kindergarten actually."

"Same thing".

"No it's not" Tyler said smugly. "Well I just want to say its ok because I know she won't say anything."


End file.
